The Bermuda
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Derek arrives on Casey's doorstep with...a problem. He needs her to help him...but can he help her with something of her own? Dasey
1. Cheers!

**The Bermuda**

Cheers!

Chapter 1

"Drinks are on me tonight boys!" yelled Kyle Rogers, hockey player on the CHL.

Every player on the team all toasted and yelled to him, including 22 Year old Derek Venturi. They had just won another game an _important_ game. Now they were partying like the average young and restless man would do.

"Man, if it wasn't for you this season, I wouldn't have been able to hack it." said Derek to Kyle as they toasted side by side.

"Your not gonna get all Dr. Phil on me now are you man?" he asked him laughing including Derek.

"Ha, like you have enough room for Dr. Phil. It's all Oprah in your house dude!" said Derek laughing as he gulped down an inch of beer.

"The only reason Oprah was on that one time you came over, was because my mom was over and I had to make a good impression." he said.

"Do you smell that?" asked Derek

Kyle looked at him confused.

"It smells like bullshit." said Derek laughing and taking another swig.

"Ha. Yeah whatever dude." the rest of the night the whole team cheered and mocked each other with funny comments and after a few pitchers later…stumbling was just another thing to make fun of.

The team stumbled out of the bar around 3ish. Most of the team called cabs ahead of being drunk and had other sober friends pick them up but no, not Kyle…or Derek. They stumbled to Kyle's new tiny yellow Porsche.

He turned on the radio and blasted his heavy metal screaming music from the speakers. Derek put his seatbelt on and that seemed to be the only responsible thing he had done all night.

They both started singing along with the harsh music as they pulled out onto the road.

"Blasting the world like its all behind.

Throws away your nerves and your fucked up mind.

Killing the past, thrashing the now.

Kissing the mist, screwing the town." they sang loudly

"Trying to show you, I'm not that bad.

Facing the world, shaming the sad.

Hanging by a thread, like minced up meat

Just rocking out to that fucked up beat."

"KYLE!" yelled Derek as the little car seemed like an ant as it got side struck by a huge city bus. It skidded along the road and rolled over three times so in the end it was upside down.

You could hear the shattering glass all around. Derek had his eyes shut tight as he hung on upside down. Only his seatbelt holding him from hitting the pool of glass below him.

All around him you could hear 'Oh my God's' out of fear. But Derek heard nothing but the glass and the uncomfortable silence of his best friend Kyle not answering him. He opened his eyes. That's when he noticed that Kyle was not in the car with him. This was too much for Derek and then the blur around him turned to darkness.

**A/N-Chapter 1. This is just the beginning. They won't be as short I promise, and Casey will come into view in the next chapter. Please keep reading after this! Thanks. Oh and btw, it not all dread at all. Just basically this chapter. Oh and those lyrics, I made up, so don't steal them or anything. k. bye. **


	2. The Guardian

**The Guardian**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

_Derek heard nothing but the glass and the uncomfortable silence of his best friend Kyle not answering him. He opened his eyes. That's when he noticed that Kyle was not in the car with him. This was too much for Derek and then the blur around him turned to darkness._

**XOXO**

"Ring, Ring!"

"The Bermuda French Bistro and Winery, this is Casey speaking." 21 year old Casey answered the phone. She had been working at the bistro for 3 years and had just been upgraded to manager. She was so happy to finally be able to succeed. Although her family sort of ranged out nothing else could be done. George had gotten an opportunity to switch practices and was now in New Mexico with Nora, Edwin and Lizzie. Marti was living with her mother in Spain after she permanently decided that's where she would like her place of work to be and Derek was playing hockey and lived in Vancouver and Casey was now living in Montreal with her best friend Emily.

Casey talked with her family but hadn't seen them in 2 years. Derek though, she hadn't talked to or seen since they both parted ways. It was kind of weird, the way things were. Sheldon had come back to Emily's graduation and proposed at her grad party she had said yes and Sheldon was already talking about kids 2 minutes after she said yes. Her ex Max, was going to an American college on a football scholarship and everyone else just…vanished.

"Alright, so you would like table for two on our patio at 7:30 tonight, is that correct? All right, thank you for your time sir. Bye-bye." Casey hung up the phone.

Casey thought her life was going rather nice actually. No Derek, her own life, a job, great friends, nice car, but soon that would change when Emily would marry Sheldon. Move out. Make some babies and raise a family with Casey blazing with envy. She could see it already. Poor alone Casey. No man. No kids. Nothing. A family was everything she wanted but her OWN family.

"Casey, your shift ends now." said her friend Daphne Erringer. "You can go on home now." Daphne was the owner of the quaint little restaurant. It was handed down to her.

"Aww. Finally." she said smiling.

"So are you coming out with the girls tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be there. As tired as I am, I really should be studying for my mid-terms."

"Ha, that's right. I forgot about the college side of you."

Casey was currently taking classes to become a romance novelist. She was taking English Literature and Creative Writing courses, and in just a few short weeks she would be graduating college with a bachelors degree.

"Yeah, but one night out wouldn't hurt anything." she said.

**XOXO**

Derek was sitting up in his bed. Thinking. That one night out hurt everything in his life. His best friend was dead for one. He couldn't play hockey for the rest of the season and he was about to take on the biggest responsibility of his life.

"Mr. Venturi?" asked a nurse who came walking in. He didn't even look up at her. He was thinking about something. Rather someone that had only just came into his mind recently. Someone he hadn't seen in a very long time, this he felt the need to see, because life was so short.

"Mr. Venturi?" she asked again.

"Hmmm?" he asked as he looked up. He had a few bruises on his face and some head trauma, a few scars all over his body from glass, a broken arm, and guilt written all over. He was the lucky one.

"Someone from Child Services is here for you." she said and let the man in.

"Mr. Venturi, my name is Scott Palm. I'm here to talk to you about…Dean Roge-"

"His name is Pog." Derek cut in.

"Pog?" asked Scott.

"…His dad collected them and was going to give them to him when he got older…" Derek put his head down.

"Okay, well…Pog, Mr. Venturi, has no other guardians. No family. As you know, his mother Abby died giving birth to him and now with the whole Kyle Rogers thing…" he didn't finish. "About 3 months before he was born, you signed a contract saying that you would be the guardian. Do you remember that Mr. Venturi?"

"Yes, sir." he said looking down at his fiddling hands.

"Well, now is that time Mr. Venturi. Nurse can you please bring in Dean."

The nurse walked in slowly with little Dean. 1 and a half year old Dean. As soon as Derek saw him he let the tears roll down slowly. The nurse was holding his hand as he slowly walked in. The little one. An orphan at 1 and a half.

Derek rubbed his eyes but they just got redder.

"Mr. Venturi, this baby isn't even old enough to know who his parents are. We find it…easier that he doesn't unless it's necessary." Derek looked up at the man shocked.

"You want me to lie to him?" asked Derek disgusted.

"You must not tell him until he gets older."

"He's going to grow up living a lie."

"No, trust me the press will have have articles everywhere but not until it is necessary. Do you understand me?" he asked.

Derek didn't say anything.

"Do you understand Mr. Venturi?" Derek glared at him.

"Yes." he said cockily. "Give him here." he said as the nurse handed him over. "Hey, Pog." and Derek gave him a hug with a cracked voice he reassured the little one.

"It's okay…_daddy's_ here."

**A/N-Another short one guys. Sorry, I had to bring Casey in somewhere, next chapter I promise will start into the Dasey. I intend in all my fics to let it be an adorable Derek and Casey experience.**


	3. Ding Dong

**Early A/N-** Hey guys, I decided to change my mind. Instead, Derek has no broken ribs because I just researched that it takes about 3 to 6 months and on for ribs to heal because they have to heal on their own because of no cast. So thanks! Read on…

Ding Dong

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Yes." he said cockily. "Give him here." he said as the nurse handed him over.

"Hey, Pog." and Derek gave him a hug with a cracked voice he reassured the little one.

"It's okay…_daddy's_ here."

**XOXO**

"Mr. Venturi." the nurse came in. "Your parents had just gotten word of your condition. They want to fly out and see yo-"

"No!" he cut her off. "There's only one person I want to see right now besides Pog."

**XOXO**

Casey was at her condo making dinner for herself. Since Emily had recently moved into Sheldon's apartment she was looking for a roommate. It wasn't going so well, what she was looking for, seemed to be inexistent except for what Emily brought. She poured herself some strawberry wine while she waited for her pasta and noodles to finish cooking on the stove. She was reading over her English essay when she heard her doorbell ring.

She sighed and got up. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. As soon as she opened the door she was speechless.

Derek was standing there with a duffel bag in his right arm and small scars all over his face and a few cuts on his eye brow that were covered up by miniature bandages. His left arm had a cast on it and he had a pained expression on his face. The one thing that caught Casey's eye was the small little baby that was asleep in the same arm that held his bag.

"Casey…" was all he said before a few tears fell out. She quickly took the baby from him and helped him inside.

It's crazy what a car accident does to you. It completely changes your view on life and how much it's really worth. The smallest detail in that car accident could have meant that Derek was dead. One more sip of his last drink could have changed everything to one little blink. But he wasn't a depressed wreck. He was just scared and anxious.

She helped him to the couch where he tried to pull himself together. He wiped the tears away and looked away.

"Derek…"

"I'm fine." he said kindly wiping his eyes again and still not looking at her face.

This side of Derek was never ever shown. He was weak…but should he have a reason not to be. He's been to hell then back. A true Angel to Angelus story. **BROOD!!!**

"Derek what happened?" she asked.

He was finally able to look at her.

"How do you not know already? My dad and Nora knew."

She looked down then at the baby in her arms.

"Um…we…we don't talk much."

He didn't say anything he was expressionless.

"Cute isn't he?" he asked fixing Pog's blanket.

"Yeah. What's his name?" she asked stroking his hair.

"Pog."

She looked up at him a smile playing on her lips.

"Nice name."

"His real name is Dean Rogers."

"Oh." she said.

"What?"

"I heard about…the accident. I wanted to talk to you. But…"

"But?"

"Derek…I had no real way to talk to you…without getting in a small argument about the stupidest thing. I would have felt even worse about making you feel worse. Don't you even say it's not true."

He was silent, then replied.

"Well…were talking now."

"Yeah." she said kindly and soft.

Then silence filled the room again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked getting off the sofa and placed the sleeping Pog on the couch gently. She then placed some pillows on the floor just in case.

He didn't answer her previous question.

"You are so good with kids."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I think that was the sweetest thing, I've ever heard you say to me." she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Just because you feel guilty Derek,…doesn't mean that you have to completely change your personality." he looked at her. "It really surprises me to say this. But…I think I'm missing one of your arrogant classics." At that moment he smirked at her. She got up and laughed before walking into the kitchen.

Derek came walking into the kitchen and Casey was placing two plates of food on the table.

He took a seat and she opened the fridge.

"I have milk, soda, water, wine, or orange juice." he looked at her and laughed.

"Well I guess your not a space case when it comes to food."

"Ha ha ha." she said sarcastically.

"I'll have a Pepsi." she pulled it out and gave it to him.

She sat down and took 1 bite and looked over at Derek's and he was one mouthful away from it being a clean plate.

She laughed after she swallowed her food.

"There's more on the stove." He got up and got a second plate before coming to sit back down at the table with her.

"So Derek." she started.

"So Casey." he said taking a big bite out of his garlic bread.

"Why did you come to see me?"

This question took him off guard even though it was the most obvious question he would be asked.

"I don't want Nora or my dad's help with this. Edwin is too young to understand." Casey was confused. Derek could tell.

"With Pog. I would never give him to Child services because he is my family already. I've been there since he was born Casey. My mom and Nora and my dad would say that I'm not responsible enough for a kid. Especially not even my own. If I went to them for help they would know that I couldn't handle it."

Casey was surprised.

"Derek, do you need my help?…wow."

"Casey please. I have no idea how to take care of a 1 year old full time." I have money Casey. I can give you money if you need it.

It wasn't surprising that Derek had money. He was a professional hockey player after all. He worked hard for where he got.

"Derek, if you have money how come you don't just hire a babysitter."

"Casey, that little boy that it asleep on your couch right now, is Kyle Rogers kid. Kyle Rogers, hockey player on the CHL. I want someone I can trust." he looked at Casey pleadingly.

"Please Casey."

She sighed but knew she had to do the right thing and frankly Derek was the only family she had seen in awhile.

"Sure. No problem. Does Pog have anything? Like a crib at all?"

"Everything of his besides some diapers and clothes is still at his house. Casey…its way to soon to go back to that house."

"I understand. We'll go shopping tomorrow. Well I will with Pog, you can relax here."

"No, I'll go. I just spent what felt like a lifetime on a plane coming here, I need to walk around some."

"Alright."

**XOXO**

When dinner was over Casey and Derek walked back into the living room when they heard Pog being a little fussy.

"When was the last time you fed him?" asked Casey picking him up.

"In the taxi on the way here."

"Does he have any teeth yet?" she asked wrapping his blanket around him.

"Yeah, he's getting his third tooth right now."

"Oh great a teething baby." said Casey laughing as she started walking down the hallway. "So do you want him to sleep in your room? I mean both rooms have a double bed."

"Uh…I don't know. The nurse always put him in the nursery at night."

"It's okay Derek. I can take him tonight and tomorrow we can get him a crib." she said. When she got to the end of the hallway and pointed to the open door.

"Bathroom."

Then she walked into the bedroom on the left.

"So this is your room. I hope it's okay. Those are all clean sheets and everything. You can do what you want obviously to the room .Just please don't blast your music all night because I have a job and have college classes in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays 9 to 11. Then work Monday through Friday 11:30am to 5:30pm."

"Well thank God, tomorrow's Saturday."

"Yes. Anyway, don't worry I will take care of him, you just sleep okay."

"Alright, I'm down with that." he said hopping down on the bed.

"Wanna say goodnight to him?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said getting up and kissing Pog on the top of the head. He looked up at Casey who was only inches apart. So close…yet so far. "Goodnight Casey." he said then backed up.

"See you tomorrow." she said turning around but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Thanks." A new word from Derek Venturi.

She smiled happily before closing his door on the way out.

**A/N Haha. Yeah well don't worry Derek will always be Derek but really how would you feel if you got in a car accident and your best friend died and you had to become a Godparent to there child and there was no one to help you, when your still recovering from the injuries. Lol Think about that!!! Anyway Reviews are precious so get to it! MWAH**


	4. Guards Down

**A/N-Haha another thing I'm changing guys, ha, if I said Derek's arm was in a cast, It's not, it's just in a wrap and sling. Haha. Okay? You'll understand it later. ****J**

**Guards Down**

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

"Yeah." he said getting up and kissing Pog on the top of the head. He looked up at Casey who was only inches apart. So close…yet so far. "Goodnight Casey." he said then backed up.

"See you tomorrow." she said turning around but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Thanks." A new word from Derek Venturi.

She smiled happily before closing his door on the way out.

**XOXO**

Pog whimpered in the night only once so Casey got up and gave him a bottle of milk. The only bottle Derek had to bring. Once she got him back to sleep, she was free to herself.

**XOXO**

Derek knocked lightly on Casey's bedroom door but no sound came from inside. He knocked again and still nothing. So he quietly opened the door slowly little by little. The 1st thing Derek saw when he opened the door was little Pog looking at him. His bright blue eyes staring up at Derek as the little boy giggled. Derek stood against the door frame and smiled.

"Morning, dude." he said softly walking over to the bed and picking up Pog very carefully. He sat on the side of the bed that Pog was laying on and started talking to him.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked cooing. "Are you going out today?" he asked.

"You're a natural." said Casey yawning as she opened her eyes and locked them on Derek's.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to see how his first night was."

"Wow, look at Mr. Polite Responsibility." said Casey laughing as she sat up. "Another strange thing Derek Venturi picked up."

"Am a man with many layers." he said looking up and away as though he was the best thing on God's green Earth.

"Yeah, your also a man with an arrogant side." she said leaning in on Derek and Pog.

"Morning, sweetie." she said and Pog giggled at her too.

She laughed and yawned.

"I can take him if you want to sleep more."

"No, no, it's alright." she said. "What time is it anyway?"

Derek checked the watch on his left wrist.

"10:15am."

"You want to go to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said happily.

She looked at him. He was even better looking than he was before if that was possible. A bit more built too. Why was she noticing just now?

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Thinking."

"As usual." he said getting out of bed with Pog.

_As usual._

"I'm going to take a shower. Did you want to get in?" she asked

"Well, if you insist." he said suggestively with the whole eyebrow trick and smirk.

"Well, great. You can hose off outside." she said smirking back.

He smirked and walked out of the her bedroom with Pog.

After she took her shower, Derek jumped in and took his own. Sadly separately from Casey.

When they were ready to go they walked to an all you can eat buffet that was only down the street.

"So much to choose from." said Derek ready to cry as he looked at the selection.

He held back and looked at Casey helplessly.

"Oh, just go!" she said and he basically pushed people out of his way to get through the line.

**XOXO**

After breakfast, the three of them went to a baby shop around the corner called The Stork Shop.

"This crib is adorable!" said Casey looking at a camouflage crib with little cardboard WWII planes hanging from the spinner at the front of the crib.

"Yeah, that's nice." said Derek looking at baby strollers.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the women who worked there.

"Yeah, were trying to find little Pog here, everything he needs for a new room." said Casey.

"Awe, well he is adorable." she said smiling at Pog who giggled back. "You two made a very cute baby." Casey and Derek got red and looked away.

She suggested things for them, strollers, car seats, toys, Everything really. After they picked what they wanted, they searched around for clothes and got lots of diapers. Derek was forced to walk back to the condo and get the car to haul everything back.

After they got home they set a few things up. Derek wanted to kill the crib for not cooperating but he finally managed to make it baby safe and not fall when they placed Pog inside. A little difficult when his arm was still in a sling. They put it in Casey's room and after a hard day of work, laughs, actual getting along and shall I say _flirting _they ate dinner and were just relaxing now.

"Hey, let's go to the park. It's way to beautiful to be inside now." Casey said to Derek. "Its just across the street and Pog would love it."

So it was more of a mature, beautiful, flowers everywhere and lights on the trees park than a sandbox one. But they needed to go. He agreed and they walked slowly over to it. They walked on the windy path of the park and heard and saw the lightning bugs. The two stopped and sat on a bench that stared at a pond that had the moon shining off it.

"We did good today." said Casey looking at Derek.

"Yeah. Crazy for me saying this, but I actually didn't want to commit suicide from shopping with you all day." she laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, it was fun." Silence. "Derek, Pog is really lucky you know."

He looked at her when she said this.

"He may not have any blood connection to anyone anymore. But he's yours and you love him." he looked in her eyes. "You're his dad, Derek."

Derek slowly and gently grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her lips to his. Both of their eyes fluttered shut.

He kissed her.

He was kissing her.

He broke off 8 seconds later to see what she would say. He opened his eyes and she was slowly opening hers.

They wanted to say something. But what could they really say?

Derek thought he was rejected. He was completely vulnerable and he let Casey have the superior moment at his weakness by letting her know he had an attraction to her.

They heard little Pog fuss in his stroller. That's when their eyes unlocked and they switched over to the stroller.

They both stood up and started walking back to the condo because everything was a little…weird.

**XOXO**

Casey and placed Pog in the crib and so far he was doing great sleeping in it.

"I…came to say goodnight." he said symbolizing the baby.

"Hey your not wearing your sling." she pointed out.

"Yeah, it irritated me. My arm only hurts a little. I'll be better soon."

He walked over to the crib and leaned down. He kissed Pog on the forehead and leaned up.

He turned around and looked at Casey.

"Well, see you tomorrow." he said walking towards the door.

"Um…Derek." said Casey unexpectedly.

He turned around.

"Yeah?

"Can…can you stay here tonight?" she asked putting a hand on the other half of the bed.

He looked at the spot.

"Case I-" he started

"Please."

"Won't it be…awkward?"

"Derek…please." she said pleadingly.

He looked around slowly as he stepped towards the bed.

"Um, I sleep in just Pyjama pants…that's the awkward part." he said.

"Derek, It's fine. But…just stay with me."

He nodded. He was already wearing some brown plaid pyjama pants so he was good with that and so he lifted his brown shirt over his head and threw it on the floor beside the bed.

**Toned.**

"_Drool."_

_A God._

He climbed into bed and tried not too get close to Casey. He didn't want to weird her out. On any other day: sure. But not now.

She turned off the light and made her self comfortable. Then silence.

"Casey…" Derek started with a cute cracked voice of nervousness. Casey cracked too and she turned over and brought her lips to Derek's. She was almost right on top of him. She looked down and their eyes connected.

"Casey." he breathed out his eyes were hypnotised and glassy.

She slammed her lips right back down on his. He just let his emotions take control of his body. He flipped her back over and now he was dominant.

He kissed her passionately and started kissing her chin and down her neck.

"I want you." he moaned out. "Now!"

**A/N-Shazaam. Lol. What's going to happen now?? Hehehe.**


	5. Let it Be

Let it Be

Chapter 5

**Previously:**

"Derek, It's fine. But…just stay with me."

He nodded. He was already wearing some brown plaid pyjama pants so he was good with that and so he lifted his brown shirt over his head and threw it on the floor beside the bed.

**Toned.**

"_Drool."_

_A God._

He climbed into bed and tried not too get close to Casey. He didn't want to weird her out. On any other day: sure. But not now. She turned off the light and made her self comfortable. Then silence.

"Casey…" Derek started with a cute cracked voice of nervousness. Casey cracked too and she turned over and brought her lips to Derek's. She was almost right on top of him. She looked down and their eyes connected.

"Casey." he breathed out his eyes were hypnotised and glassy.

She slammed her lips right back down on his. He just let his emotions take control of his body. He flipped her back over and now he was dominant. He kissed her passionately and started kissing her chin and down her neck.

"I want you." he moaned out. "Now!"

**XOXO**

Was this the one wild and spontaneous one night stand that everyone has in their life? Or was this the one mistake that offered her a spot on Jerry Springer? 

Derek was right there. He was offering himself up to Casey and what she wanted to do, she knew would have consequences. But what she knew was right, had no consequences…and that was the problem. 

No risk.

No fun.

No excitement.

Did she just want to keep living her normal, boring safe life day after day? Or did she want to just finally just let herself go, forget the world and embrace what wanted her back? 

"_Screw this. I'm done."_

**XOXO**

Casey woke up to the nice refreshing breeze blowing in her room. It was so relaxing. She rolled over and touched the empty pillow next to hers. Then all of the previous nights festivities came flooding back. 

She had slept with Derek…and if felt phenomenal. She looked at the baby crib across the room and saw that Pog wasn't in it. She wrapped a blanket around herself and sat up. She looked at her clothes lying on the floor and a condom wrapper right next to them.

Well at least they were safe. She stood up and went to her closet to get dressed.

**XOXO**

Casey walked down the hallway and heard Derek playing with Pog.

"Who's a little cutie?" he asked in a baby voice. "Who's a little cutie? Pog is. Oh yes he is." Casey laughed lightly as she walked around the corner.

"Pog's is a little cutie." she said kissing Pog on the top of his head. Derek looked away embarrassed.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." she said. 

"I made coffee."

"Oh thanks." she walked over to the coffee pot to get some. Derek eyed her and then looked down at Pog and fed him another spoon full of strawberry yogurt .He looked back at her and finally spoke.

"About last night." they both said at the exact same time.

"You first." said Derek quickly.

"Uh, it…it was um…very different." she said nervously as she put some sugar in her coffee.

"In a bad way?" he asked.

"No, no! It was just…something I wouldn't have normally done…since your, Derek. What did you want to say?" she asked.

"It's not important." he said pouring some more cheerio's on Pog's highchair.

"Just say it."

"Fine. Where does this put us?" he asked sternly.

She was surprised. Why would he care? Nothing could actually change between the two.

"It leaves us exactly where we've always been, Derek. You're my step-brother." But she felt an ache when she said it.

"Well good. That's what I wanted you to say. Just because I came here for help, and we accidentally had sex doesn't mean anything. I'm glad you know that." He didn't mean to sound so harsh and disgusted, it was just how most things he said to her came out.

"Okay. You don't have to be such an asshole." she grabbed her purse which was on the table and stormed out of the kitchen. He heard that door slam. He got up and quickly followed her out.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she unlocked her car door. Casey had a white Honda Accord. She was doing pretty well with the whole money situation being a manager at an expensive and well-populated bistro.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be out of your way!" she yelled at him.

"Casey, don't be like that."

"Take care of Pog, or I will beat your skull in Derek!" she yelled getting into the car. She sighed and threw his hands on top of his head out of pure frustration. Casey then drove away.

**XOXO**

"Wow. So let me get this straight. Your step-brother is the totally gorgeous, sexily, toned CHL hockey player, who came to stay with you because he is the Godfather to Dean slash Pog and the two of you had hot, naked sex together then got into an argument about how you two can never be anything more then that cause your related by marriage."

"Pretty much." said Casey.

"Oh fuck! That's so hot!" Jennifer Connelly was one of Casey's best friends. She was just like her. Only Jennifer was more boy crazy, less serious and was engaged to her neighbours, daughters, son, Alex.

"I can't believe I just told you that. I'm gonna regret if forever." Casey and Jennifer laughed.

"I mean who really cares if he is your step-brother? You guys didn't grow up together like from babies. You met when you were 15 so its totally alright. You lived together for like 3 years and that's it. It's perfectly exceptional."

"Thanks for justifying that." Casey laughed.

"So do I get to meet him?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah right! No, Derek is on my Hit list right now. The one time you meet him would be the one time that he pissed me off so bad that I would have committed murder and you would be a witness that I would have to kill also just so you couldn't testify."

"I see." Jennifer stood up after wrapping forks, knives and spoons in pretty napkins as Casey was writing down everything they needed to restock on. "Shit!" 

"What?"

"Alex is calling me."

"So? Answer it."

"I can't. He wants to know if I made up my mind on where were going for our honeymoon. He let me decide because I let him pick his wack-o, stupid, jackass best friend to be that best man after he hit on my mom and wanted to hump my cat at the New years Eve party."

"Oh. So have you decided?"

"I'm thinking Prague. But then again…I'm thinking a cruise down to the Bahamas."

"Oh, their both so romantic. Just be happy you have someone to argue with about where the Honeymoon's gonna be. All I have is an apartment that needs to be upgraded, a billion books that have major water damage after my office roof caved in, and a seriously mean jerk and his best friends baby, who fell into my lap."

"You mean your totally hot, step-brother right?"

"Um, Casey. Someone's here to see you." said Annette one of the new employees at the bistro.

"Oh okay."

Casey followed Annette out and Jennifer had a huge grin on her face and she basically jumped up and down in excitement for who she thought would be showing up out of pure irony.

She was right behind Casey and standing at the podium was…_him…_and Pog

Jennifer squealed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked irritated.

"If you really want to know, me and Pog are hungry."

"You mean after you annialated my kitchen?"

Derek nodded cockily.

"Yeah, yeah pretty much."

"Casey. Seat him." said her boss.

"Inside or Patio, Sir?"

"I'll take one inside preferably close to the Podium." he grinned wickedly.

She grabbed one menu and one kids place mat.

"Right this way, Sir."

**XOXO**

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload. Good News, the musical is over so I'm allllllll yours again. I'll be uploading more soon, so stay tuned. REVIEW TIME! **

**P.S. Go check out the Pics for this Chapter.**


	6. Not

Not

Chapter 6

**Previously:**

"Casey. Seat him." said her boss.

"Inside or Patio, Sir?"

"I'll take one inside preferably close to the Podium." he grinned wickedly.

She grabbed one menu and one kids place mat.

"Right this way, Sir."

**XOXO**

"He's way cuter in person." Jennifer commented Casey secretly.

"Ugh…" she replied behind the podium. "Just go serve him." she said handing her a wrapped silverware napkin and a package of crayons for Pog.

"Ooo, I would be more than happy to." Jennifer said with a flirtatious face.

"Hello? Engaged woman." said Casey holding up Jen's left hand which flashed a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Hello? For better of for worse, honey." she said taking the objects and walking over to the table.

"Hello, I am Jennifer and I will be your server on this fine day, may I take your drink order?" she asked flashing her vibrant whites.

"He'll have some apple juice and I'll have a taste of your finest wine, which I put you in full responsibility of picking, since I bet you have an eye for the best." he said smirking flirtatiously at her.

"Oh, well, then it's the best you shall receive, Mr. Venturi." she said walking away.

As she walked back over to Casey she tried to make it look like they were not speaking of Derek. 

"Your undressing him with your eyes aren't you?" asked Casey holding back a smile.

"Oh, sweets, that ship has sailed." she said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, well just remember who saw it first." she said smugly smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bitch." said Jennifer kiddingly and laughing as she followed Casey to get the drink orders.

**XOXO**

"Okay, so it was a very difficult picking, but I guessed that you would most likely favour the Montepulciano d'Abruzzo; 2005. It is a red wine that comes from the Abruzzo Region of east-central Italy. Particularly, known for its fruity but also, dry tasting flavour with soft tannins and of course the little ones apple juice." she said pouring the drinks.

"Yes!" he said like he couldn't wait to taste it. 

"So are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Actually, may I speak with your manager; Casey McDonald?"

"Oh, of course. Is there a problem, Sir?" she asked.

"No, no, I would really appreciate her input on the recommendations of the fine foods on your menu." Derek really sounded like a gentleman. Then again, he always was a charmer.

"Of course, Mr. Venturi, I will go get her." she said walking back to the kitchen.

**XOXO**

"He wants to see me? Why?" she asked frantically.

"He wants to hear your recommendations on the menu."

"Can't you recommend something?" she asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah. I'll recommend skipping the main course and heading straight for dessert." Jennifer said making her way over to the door that left the kitchen but Casey grabbed her arm.

"Scratch that. Never mind. I'll grin and bare it." Casey replied smiling forcefully and walking out of the kitchen.

"Mr. Venturi." Casey acknowledged politely.

"Ms. McDonald." he said sarcastically. "I was hoping you could recommend something off this menu, it all looks so appetizing." he said grinning. She quickly sat down and whispered to him.

"I recommend you stop this Charade, take Pog and go home. I do not need you messing up my job or distracting me."

"Testy, testy."

"Moron, Moron."

Derek grinned and Casey couldn't help but feel…attracted to him.

"Derek, please. Just go home. We can talk later." she said as quietly and as pleading as possible.

He took the hint and took one small swig of his wine before standing up and grabbing Pog out of the highchair and throwing a five on the table. He didn't look at Casey once last time before leaving her at the table, gaze to the floor, and slight guilt in her heart.

**XOXO**

The door latched closed at 7:20 that night. Derek heard a pair of keys get put down on a nearby table in the living room as he was in the kitchen reading a magazine and rocking Pog in his little swing, gently.

"Hi." said Casey softly as she acknowledged Derek.

"Uh, hey." he said just as softly putting down his magazine.

She went over to the sink and got a glass of water from the faucet. Derek stood up and stretched. Casey took 3 drinks before dumping the rest in the sink.

"Derek…" she turned around slowly, but Derek's lips were gently on hers at that moment in time. Not, gentle. Not hard. Not Dominant. Not Recessive. Not even moving.

Just experimenting the touch.

He pulled apart a couple seconds later. Licked his lips and walked out of the room with just a look of pure thought as his main expression.

"_Huh?"_ Was all Casey could manage.

**A/N-OOOOO! What was that about? Hehe…I bet most of you want me burning at the stake right now…lol. Oops…Sorry for the cliffy…NOT! REVIEW TIME! Oh and Please, oh Please, check out the pics on my Fanfic profile page, to see the things I talk about in this story. Gratzie.**


	7. Something

**Something**

Chapter 7

**Previously:**

"Derek…" she turned around slowly, but Derek's lips were gently on hers at that moment in time. Not, gentle. Not hard. Not Dominant. Not Recessive. Not even moving.

Just experimenting the touch.

**XOXO**

Why did he always leave her alone with pure emotion **consternation**?

_-A Sudden alarming amazement or dread that results in utter confusion; dismay. _

Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? First of all, he comes to her for help after his accident. Why her? He relies on her to help put his life back together. He kisses her which leads to very detailed feelings in the bedroom later that night.

He was still family.

But Jennifer was right. It made the whole thing kinkier, fun, exciting…and adventurous. Was it time for her to stop thinking and just do what ever she wanted to do without taking crap from the world?

At that moment she wanted to just follow Derek, forget asking him what on earth he was doing and just make him want her in every way a person wants to be wanted.

Easier said than done.

**XOXO**

**Later that night.**

**JENsA.TEN-**_Okay…so what happened??_

**BookCase21-**_What do you mean?_

**JENsA.TEN-**_Oh plz! Sexy step-brother. Own house. What are you guys doing? At work today, you guys looked like you had some issues to dissolve. _

**BookCase21-**_Well…it consisted of a kiss._

**JEN'sA.TEN-**_Ohhh! What kind? A grody simple peck that you receive from a family member…or a hot and steamy my-first-trip-to-France-amazing-experience-must-redo-kiss?_

**BookCase21-**_Nice analogy…_

**JENsA.TEN-**_Thnx. Spill._

**BookCase21-**_It was…different. Not like last night's. Just…feeling._

**JENsA.TEN-**_Maybe he was waiting for a spark?_

**BookCase21-**_But it seemed short. Which could be bad or good. Knowing my luck, it was bad._

**JENsA.TEN-**_Who knows? Maybe it was so short, because he felt the electricity as soon as your lips touched. That's exactly what happened when Alex kissed me for the first time._

**BookCase21-**_Stop! Your life is like a frickin romance novel! You two meet at a bakery after he runs into you and spills your coffee all over your shirt and he offers to buy you a new coffee after he repeats a billion sorry's then he asks you if you want to go out for dinner because "It's the lest I can do."_

**JENsA.TEN-**_Honey, if you search for love in the beginning…you never find it. Love finds you whether you like it or not. It may not be the best timing or place, but it's the best cure for a lonely soul. Just like "To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest way to a heavy heart." _

**BookCase21-**_Wow…your on fire…I actually used your adorable meeting story in one of my term papers…_

**JENsA.TEN-**_Awe, that's sweet. But maybe someday you'll be able use your own…Cough Cough Don't give up, Case. So anyway, I won't be at work tomorrow because Alex and I are going to look at places for the reception and meeting our Wedding Planner to narrow down the two places that the actual wedding will be. I'll call you tomorrow but right now, Alex wants to play Shiver Me Timbers. Lol. TTYL. Luv ya, babe!_

**_JENsA.TEN has just signed off._**

Everything Jen said, was true. Maybe love would find Casey.

Maybe love was in the room over…

**XOXO**

"Oh, somebody's a tuckered little boy." said Casey putting Pog in his crib and giving him a little bottle.

He yawned which made Casey want to just squeeze the little one, but resisted in fear of breaking his lungs.

"Night, sweetie." she said tucking him in as she put his favourite stuffed animal in with him which he grasped onto before closing his eyes.

"Oh, is he sleeping already?" asked Derek quietly walking into her room.

"Oh, uh. Just starting to fall." she said looking down at him.

Derek came and stood right next to her and looked down at the baby. She glanced over at him casually and his features were so soft. He glanced at her, there eyes met but she immediately looked back at Pog.

"I uh, I am gonna take a shower now." she said. Why did she need to give Derek a play-by-play?

**XOXO**

When she finally finished drying her hair with the blow dryer, she got into her pyjamas. Cute little Smurf Pyjamas. T-Shirt and shorts.

"Do you want some popcorn?" she asked Derek from the kitchen when she was done. He was watching the Jurassic Park Marathon.

"Oh. Uh! Normally I would say About time woman, but right now I'll just say I'll get it, myself. Thanks." he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, love the Smurfs." (Dean Winchester).

Casey felt self-conscious and covered her chest with folded arms. Yeah, so he had seen her Smurfs without any material covering them, but it was now officially an awkward memory.

"So are you going to join me?" he said putting a bag in the microwave.

"I really shouldn't. I actually have a class tomorrow morning."

"I thought your classes were at nights."

"No, mornings, I've just been missing a few lately but I really need to be there tomorrow. I'll get way behind."

"Alright. Oh, by the way I charged the rent to my credit card this morning."

"Derek, you don't need to do that." As much as she thought Derek owed her from High School, it was weird taking stuff from him now.

"I'm doing it for Pog. He deserves to grow up the right way. Not to mention, I owe you for this."

"Wow, and to think, half the things that you have done or said the entire time you've been here, I am in serious Bet debt." she said laughing.

"Yeah, well don't get to used to it. I was trying to shed the bad off and start a new leaf."

After a few minutes went by the popcorn finished and Derek went back into the living room with a soda.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

How tempting.

"Derek…I can't." she said completely willing to but couldn't take the step forward.

"Nice warm seat over here…" he patted the seat next to him.

"Derek…no." she said whinily.

"Completely…open." he flashed his pearly whites, which was the 1 ticket into getting what he wanted.

"Okay." she said almost too eagerly.

She walked over to the sofa and made her self comfortable. This wasn't uncomfortable in the sense of basically sitting on Derek's lap since she was that close.

"So, uh, Ed called me on my cell phone earlier."

"Oh?"

"He wondered where I was. I guess the family was going to come out and see me, but I told him I wouldn't be home."

"At least they want to come out and see you. I don't know what changed. Maybe the fact that I didn't want to live at home anymore and follow her rules."

"Yeah, and I think going off to play hockey was the best thing I could have done for them."

"Did, you ever notice this before, that we're basically Basket Cases."

"Yeah, with everything we've been through just since I've been here, I think we both need therapy for at least 15 years."

She laughed.

"Yeah, well it's very helpful not having to go and search for a roommate. At least I know your habits and how to deal. I wouldn't feel too co sure looking for someone else, I have no idea about. Especially, if they were a murderer."

"A murderer? Oh come on. No "Aren't you glad, you didn't turn on the light?" moments?"

"Well living Urban Legend sure does beat just watching it."

"Exactly. But you know your better off with me anyway."

"Yeah, okay. Sure." she said throwing her voice to sound like she was mentally retarded (No Disrespect).

Derek laughed and put his attention to the screen. The house phone started ringing and it was on the table beside Casey. It was Emily; so she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm Pregnant!" screamed Emily into the line ecstatically.

"Oh my God, Em! Really?" Casey asked frantically.

Derek through his attention to Casey.

"What? What happened?" he asked worried. Casey out up her hand to shush Derek, without even looking at him and…oh, he never liked that.

"Casey! What happened?" he asked trying to grab half the phone so he could listen to but did not succeed.

"When? Where? Does he know?"

"I found out like 5 minutes ago here at home and I called him at work and I swear either he passed out or went speechless because he didn't say anything and then I heard a loud "YES!" that almost made me go def. I mean he was siked, then he said that he would be home after he made "a little stop." I have a feeling it will consists of coming home with everything you could find, plus more in a baby shop."

Casey hadn't told Emily about Derek. It was just a bit…weirder with her. She knew Derek and Casey had fought every single second of every single day. She could never tell her what she confessed to Jen.

Jen was a Relationship Therapist Major. She knew all there was about love and the systems of what went on in different types of relationships.

"But hey, I need to go now because I think Sheldon just pulled up."

"Okay, Em. Congrats!"

"Thanks, Case. Hey wanna meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Um, I can probably have someone cover my shift for a little while."

"Okay, great. Call you later."

"Bye."

The two hung up.

"What the hell? What happened?" asked Derek.

She turned and looked at him.

"Emily's pregnant."

Derek's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, Shlepper did good." he said with a smirk.

"Pig." said Casey.

Derek just laughed and went back to the movie. About half an hour went by and Casey yawned hugely.

That was probably when she should have decided that it was time for bed, but she didn't go. She was too warm. She had a blanket covering her and Derek had stolen half of it. So blanket heat, plus Derek's body heat equals a very warm and heavenly place to be.

She soon dozed off and let's just say Derek wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night either…

**A/N-Yay! Another chapter! Wooo! I'm like majorly sad though, because I thought you guys liked to review…I guess not ****L**


	8. Repeat

**Repeat**

Chapter 8

**Previously:**

"Emily's pregnant."

Derek's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, Shlepper did good." he said with a smirk.

"Pig." said Casey.

Derek just laughed and went back to the movie. About half an hour went by and Casey yawned hugely.

That was probably when she should have decided that it was time for bed, but she didn't go. She was too warm. She had a blanket covering her and Derek had stolen half of it. So blanket heat, plus Derek's body heat equals a very warm and heavenly place to be.

She soon dozed off and let's just say Derek wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night either…

**XOXO**

Casey felt movement under her and she didn't take it into account at all until she felt him it flex.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell off the couch, using Derek to catch her but only taking him down to.

"How cliché." she said looking up at him.

He just grinned at her.

"Are you planning on getting off me soon?" she asked confidently.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to stay on top of you."

"Why would I want that?"

He pretended to think.

"Well, it's me. Why wouldn't you?" he grinned again and basically made Casey's heart melt.

"Derek…" she said hesitantly before he brought his lips down to hers in a swift movement.

"_What is the world coming to? What is this? First off, we kiss in the park. Then we have sex and then go back to being completely irritated with one another, and now HE'S PINNING ME TO THE FLOOR AND MAKING OUT WITH ME!" _Casey thought.

Casey was planning on giving Max the night of his life, on his eighteenth birthday. Then she rethought it thanks to something, Derek had said.

"_Casey, don't so something stupid."_ he had said right before she was to leave the house. But, sure she would have said _"Yeah, I don't want to be the mini-Derek. Or "Yeah, that's more in your department isn't it."_ But instead she looked at him and saw a serious expression on his face as he looked up sideways to her from his recliner. She just nodded and left the house.

That night, Max was found kissing his ex-girlfriend right in the middle of the party. Casey had run out of that house so fast, that not even a bullet could keep up with her. Yeah, great party! But someone did make Max pay. He was found, taped to the largest tree on school grounds with "I'm a man-whore!!" written in black sharpie all around the tree, the next day. The school had to call the fire department to just help un-tape him out of fear of him loosing circulation throughout his body.

That's right, Derek was never claimed guilty.

"Casey…" he breathed out kissing her harder every second. "Just, stop me." he said as his left hand started sliding down her leg making it like the perfect massage.

Did she want him to stop? Did he want her to make him stop? What was the point? They would most likely just continue the same routine later that day anyway, so she gave her honest answer.

"No."

**XOXO**

"Oh God! Why am I the sickest person in the world?" Casey asked as she met Jen at the same bakery she met her fiancé.

"Sweetie, did you sleep with him again?" she asked casually.

"No, but it was a close call. I need to stop this."

"Why? I don't see the big deal, just have fun for once in your life. Don't think about the fact that you guys shouldn't be doing this and just do what feels right. Obviously, he knows what he's doing."

"He's Derek. He never knows what he's doing." she sighed. "Maybe, his concussion is causing all of this. Oh my God, does that mean I'm the diluted one?" she asked having an anxiety attack.

"Casey, chill. Okay? I don't need an extra pressure. I'm getting married in 3 weeks and the invitations are being printed and sent off today and their incredibly late. Alex got into an argument with me half an hour ago over his stupid sister being one of my bridesmaids, when I already picked you and I only want one, and they told me that Chef Dulaine is on vacation, and they don't know if he'll be back to make my cake in time and to top it all off…I think I can't do this." Casey tried reassuring her friend. "What if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life? My mother doesn't even like him!" she said laying her head on Casey's shoulder and she balled her eyes out.

"Listen, everything will be fine. You guys are perfect for each other and it doesn't even matter what anybody else thinks. I couldn't picture you with anyone else but Alex and I know he couldn't picture you not in his life. You know about 2 weeks ago, when he came by to pick you up for your surprise birthday dinner?" She nodded on her shoulder. "He told me that if he would have died right then and there, he would have died happy just knowing that he got to know you and that he got to see you smile."

"He really said that?" she asked looking up at Casey.

"Oh my God!" she said hugging Casey even tighter than before, then grabbing her purse and keys. "I'll call you later, doll." she said running out of the bakery.

**A/N-Sorry, it took so long to get up and its short. Lol. I've been working on catching up on my school work lately, so projects and such. Next chap, will be longer, I promise. REVIEW TIME!!**


	9. Invitation for Two

**Invitation for Two**

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey…" he breathed out kissing her harder every second. "Just, stop me." he said as his left hand started sliding down her leg making it like the perfect massage.

Did she want him to stop? Did he want her to make him stop? What was the point? They would most likely just continue the same routine later that day anyway, so she gave her honest answer.

"No."

**XOXO**

"Whoa, what's all this?" asked Casey as she walked into the kitchen later that night.

"I made dinner." he said setting down a bowl of potatoes on the table, along with two steaks, a platter of corn on the cob, and 2 glasses of red wine.

"Wow. Derek you've never made anything in your life." He grinned at her from across the table.

"Yeah, well I learned a few things living on my own."

"Wow. This is very considerate of you." she said kissing Pog on the top of his head, who was in his high chair making a massacre out of his bowl of cherries and half squashed banana.

"Yeah, well…" he didn't finish. "So sit."

She made her self comfortable and looked around at the food.

"I cooked your steak to a medium like mine. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that's great." she said. "So what did you do today?" she asked him.

"I took Pog to the store, then we stopped and got Burgers. Then we hit up the cd store and came back here." he replied dumping half the bottle of A1 on his plate.

"Oh, cool. Did Pog have a very active day?" she asked in her cooey voice. He made a little giggle and continued mashing fallen Cheerios.

"So when will all the adoption papers be finalized?" she asked striking up conversation.

"Well, since they have so much stuff to go through and since, Pog did have a father, they need to go through what he has, because Pog inherited it all. My lawyer is supposed to call me in a few weeks, and were supposed to work out a meeting process. But since, I'm currently his guardian anyway, they let me take him."

She went silent for a few seconds and Derek thought that it was something he had done or said.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

She looked up at him, caution in her eyes.

"Derek…are you really ready to take care of a child? I mean your 22 years old. A bachelor. A professional hockey player that has been currently missing from the media & are currently recovering from the same car accident that killed the little boys father."

Derek thought for about a minute.

"I know, it will be a very hard and stressful thing. I mean to take care of a little baby, who's going to basically grow up in the spotlight. I know that I will have to make room in my life and reschedule things that I have in order to take care of him, but…I would never, _never, _let this child go into the arms of a random stranger." he stood up. "And if anyone ever asked me to do that, I would rather put a bullet through my brain." he then left the room.

Now Casey felt so bad, but it wasn't intentional. She didn't mean to make him feel like an amateur. She didn't mean to make him feel like he had to give up his life in order to take care of another's. No doubt about it, all the wonderful food was going to go to waste because Casey had just lost her appetite.

**XOXO**

The last few days were a little strained. Derek and Casey hadn't really talked let alone crossed paths in awhile unless necessary. It wasn't like they completely and totally planned the whole thing. More like it was just something that happened, when neither wanted to discuss the things going on in their lives without bringing up, stressful subjects.

"Hello." said Casey walking in the front door on afternoon.

"Hey, why are you home?" Derek asked reading a sports magazine.

"Lunch break. Thought, I'd come home and relax for a little while." she said kicking off her heels.

"By the way, you got mail." he said. She walked over to the coffee table and sorted through them.

"Electricity, cable, blah, blah, ooh, the wedding invitation." she said excitedly. She ripped that one open first.

**Save the date**

_You (and 1 guest)_

_Have been cordially invited _

_to attend the Matrimony and Reception_

_of_

_**Alex Moretti**_

_&_

_**Jennifer Connelly**_

_In the evening,_

_On May 1, 2008._

_6:00pm-early morning._

_**Ceremony: **__184 William Street Garden, Montreal, Can. West H9T_

_**Reception: **__1547 Carlisle Drive, The Brown Palace Hotel, Montreal, Can. __North H2T_

_**RSVP-Mr & Mrs. Mriso **__(514-826-3345) __**or Mr. & Mrs. Connelly **__(450-332-5427)_

"_Hmm, you and one guest."_ Casey thought.

She opened the last letter she had.

_**Bachlorette Bash!!**_

_Join Bride-to-be; __**Jennifer Connelly**_

_For a night of fun, drinks, and strippers_

_At _

_The Bermuda French Bistro and Winery_

_At_

_7:30pm-11:30pm_

_April 30, 2008_

_Please RSVP_

"Hey, Derek?" asked Casey with a tint of hope in her voice.

"What do you want?" he asked curiously eyeing her.

She just smirked.

**XOXO**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm getting married tomorrow!" said Jennifer walking into the Bistro. The place was packed but I guess that's what happens when the Bistro offers free wine tasting from 11:30am-2:30pm.

"Yeah, are you nervous?" asked Casey who was helping a customer pay for their lunch.

"Extremely nervous. I just want everything to run smoothly. I need tonight to go perfect, nothing needs to go wrong. Chef Dulaine called me about twenty minutes ago and told me that the cake is finished; Thank God, and that it turned out absolutely beautiful. He is supposed to drop by later today with a picture, I hope you don't mind." she said tying her apron around her waist.

"No, it's fine with me. Daphne is still on vacation and she won't be back until tomorrow morning, just in time to take care of everything that she needs to do and be at your wedding." she turned back to her customers. "Alright, thank you and please do come again." she said.

"Casey, I don't mean to pry, but…when are you going to take some time for yourself? I would be perfectly happy taking care of Pog, while you and she cleared her throat your step-brother, go on a little _family vacation._"

"Jen, please don't ever say that again." said Casey laughing.

"Well, you know it's true. By the way, he's still coming to my wedding right?"

"Yep. Were getting my neighbour Mrs. Dancy, to watch Pog for the night. She has no idea, about anything that happened, because she's basically a sweeter, saner, version of the cat lady…without cats so she knits her life away." said Casey as the two girls started laughing.

"Great. And Derek is watching Pog tonight?"

"Yep. I think he wanted to go out and buy a suit. I told him, absolutely no casual clothes."

"Oh, Hun, I don't care what he wears." she said kindly. Jennifer had always seemed like the motherly friend. She had her wild, crazy, fun, early twenties personality but had the sophisticated, motherly essence too. I mean Jen just turned 22, only two months prior.

"So, let's see here. Since, I had to completely rethink the whole set-up, I changed the formation so listen okay? Standing at the altar will be Alex and his best man. Then going down the aisle first would be Brittany; Alex's sister, with his Groomsman Eric. Then my friend Kelly; who means the world to me, with Groomsman Steve. My childhood friend Heather with Groomsman Nick. Then my mother solo. Here comes Flower girl Veronica and Ring Bearer Collin and that's when my beautiful Maid-of-Honour; Casey McDonald walks down Solo with fabulous Step-brother Derek Venturi eyeing her like he wants to have Cheer Sex, only the wedding version. Then…the Bride. Soon to be Mrs. Alex Moretti." she sighed and smiled when she said that last part.

"I want pictures galore from your Honeymoon Cruise. Got it?"

"Don't worry. I will document the entire thing. Okay maybe not even half the thing since…well, let's just say, Alex and I will be spending a lot of time…in doors." she laughed when she said this and so did Casey.

**XOXO**

"Oh. So okay. The limo's here." said Casey looking out the window. Jennifer rented a limo for the night. Not only were they gonna enjoy themselves at The Bistro, they wanted to drive around town with their heads sticking out the top of a limo too.

"Okay, remember easy on Jim, Jack and Jose."

She smirked before picking up little Pog.

"Goodbye, sweetie. You be good okay?" she kissed the top of his head and squeezed him tight.

"Casey, he's not full of stuffing." said Derek pointing out, that soon Pog would suffocate. She made an Oh sound and placed him back on the floor so he could play with his toys.

"Okay, see you later." she said slightly grinning at Derek who just smirked back at her.

Next would be the Kickass Bachlorette Bash.

**A/N-See I told you it would be longer this time. Haha. So anyway about the pictures for my stories on my profile page, I know their not really working too well with the hyperlink, but if you just copy and paste them into the address bar you can get them then. REVIEW TIME!!**


	10. Bachlorette Bash

**Bachlorette Bash**

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey, he's not full of stuffing." said Derek pointing out, that soon Pog would suffocate. She made an Oh sound and placed him back on the floor so he could play with his toys.

"Okay, see you later." she said slightly grinning at Derek who just smirked back at her.

**XOXO**

When Casey got into the limo, it was packed with about ten girls already.

"Ahh, Casey you're here." yelled Jen loudly hugging Casey from a few seats away.

"Whoa, got into the mimosa's a little early Jen?" asked Casey and everyone laughed.

"I only had two." she said as she crawled over to sit next to Casey, in the open seat. "Tonight is girls night out. No holding back, because I'm getting married tomorrow!!"

All the girls started laughing and talked amongst themselves as the background music was playing.

"So how is your totally amazing Step-brother this evening?" asked Jen.

"He's fine. He's at home with Pog."

"Wicked. So let's get this show in the road." yelled Jen.

**XOXO**

The girls first went to The Bermuda. They had drinks and blasted music while Jen opened up her "Wedding night" gifts like thongs, and whips and so on. Jen's friend Kelly ordered her a stripper, who came dressed as a repairman. It was funny, as Jen got a lap dance from the guy. He was good looking which was a bonus.

After he left, the girls got bored quickly and decided to go out and party. They stopped at two bars but then drove around the city screaming their lungs out. When they almost got pulled over for "Noise Pollution" they all had to sit back down in their seats.

"So Jen told us about your step-brother." piped one of the girls.

"Casey…" Jen slurred. "This is Cha…Chanel. I had to tell her about Derek, I'm sorry sweets. If it helps I-T told them, it's on the DL." she lowered down in her seat as she said this and even whispered the last part. Casey laughed a little bit.

"Haha, thanks Jen."

"So is he okay? I mean after the crash, I would be a total wreck."

"Well…Derek, really isn't one to show his true feelings. When he does,…it's different but a good different. Which makes me wonder now, if he is holding back something. I mean it was so traumatic. He showed up on my doorstep with a baby in his arms and he looked so sad and scared."

All the girls in the limo were listening and make awe's and Oh's as Casey continued to talk.

"So, when are you going to admit you love him?" asked Jen inconspicuously.

Casey didn't say anything and just looked around. All the girls were so into what she was saying.

"Come on Ca-Casey, you know…you do." Jen continued.

"How do you know if you really love someone though?" she asked. Casey had never really been in love before. She had respect for her boyfriends. Fondness, but was it love?

"Casey love is like nothing you've ever felt before." started Jen. The other girls just started defining it.

"When you feel warm and excitement every time your near that person."

"When their constantly on your mind."

"You know each others strengths and weaknesses, and accept them for who they are."

"You could be surrounded by the most perfect men in the whole wide world, but they don't come close to the real thing."

"When reality with them, is better than in your dreams."

"When the situations are complicated but the answers are truly simple."

"When you know, that money can't by you love."

"When you are fully except each others responsibilities."

"Love is when someone is willing to be there for you, even if it's the middle of the night."

"Love is being 'willing' to make it work, even when it would be 'easier' to 'let it go'...…"

Casey thought about everything they had said. Everything became clear for her in that one image that formed in her head.

**XOXO**

"I had a great time, Jen." Casey said getting out of the limo.

"Yay…" she said drowsily. "Remember…I'm getting married…to-tomorrow. So…don't flee town…Missy." she almost fell out of the limo but caught herself on the concrete with her hands. She was a hilarious drunk. "Whoops…uh, no more Champagne for-for you Casey." Casey couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, my…bitches and I ar-are…going to buy pop tarts…now and…hotdogs. See you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie." She watched the limo drive away and that's when she realised she still had something to do.

**XOXO**

"Hey your home early, it's on-" Derek was cut off by Casey wrapping her arms around his shoulders extremely tight and putting her head on his chest.

He didn't know if he should wrap his arms around her though.

"Casey, are you okay? How much did you have to drink?" he asked.

"Shhh." was all she said. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back. She looked up at him and their gaze connected. "Derek I only had two glasses of wine tonight. I'm not drunk and…I don't want to sleep alone tonight." she said. He didn't crack a smirk. Didn't burst out laughing. He just nodded without ever loosing her gaze and she pulled him by the hand to her bedroom.

**A/N-Haha. So the next chapter is going to be the Wedding. OMG, yay finally right? I wonder what's going to happen at the wedding…hmmm. Open to suggestions. The more you review, the faster I can type it…**


	11. I Do

I Do

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

He just nodded without ever losing her gaze and she pulled him by the hand to her bedroom.

**XOXO**

Casey yawned and her current pillow started moving slightly around as she stretched. She heard it yawn and then she smiled once she opened her eyes.

"Morning." he rasped out.

"Mmm, morning." she said digging her head into his chest. "What time is it?" she asked tiredly. Derek lifted up his left arm and looked at his wrist.

"Uh, 12:15." he said.

"Whoa, already?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah, problem?" he asked sitting up too.

"Yes." she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet. "I need to meet Jen at her house at 1:00, so we can go and get our hair, nails and makeup done, then get dressed and into order. My friend Charisma is picking me up, so you can take my car. Did you buy your suit yet?"

"Yes. It's in my closet."

"Great. Put it on and be at the wedding at 6:25."

"What about Pog?" he asked.

"Mrs. Dancy is right across the hall. Just knock on the door say Here's a kid, then go." She ran out of the bathroom and headed for the shower.

Derek sighed and got up and went over to the crib.

Pog was sucking on a teething ring.

After some time Casey ran back into her bedroom and put on her light sweater. He followed her out into the living room as she double checked her purse. She grabbed her dress which was in a zipped up clear bag, which was laying on the top of the recliner. She glanced at the clock. Just then her cell started ringing.

"Hello? Okay. Be right down." she hung up.

"Alright. Just call me if you need any help. Here's the invite so you don't get lost. Lock the house before you leave, and I'll see you there." she opened the front door but Derek grabbed her arm before she could get out.

He pulled her to him and got so close, she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Save me a dance, Maid-Of-Honour."

**XOXO**

**The Beauty Shack**

Jen put a hand to her head and had her eyes closed. Yep, a hangover. On the day of her wedding.

"Jen, are you going to be okay?" asked Casey worried.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'll be fine. I basically downed the entire bottle of Tylenol in the process, but I'll be okay." she opened her eyes and looked over at Casey.

"Ohh, Casey your nails are so pretty." she said glancing at Casey's acrylic nail's that had little Daisy's drawn on top.

"Thanks. Your jewelled ones are amazing." Casey replied looking at Jen's hand, but her ring popped out even more.

All the girls were either getting waxes, hair done, finishing makeup or finishing up their nails.

"Okay, Jen, Hair is finished." said Ursula, the hair dresser. She span Jen around in the chair so she could see her reflection.

"Oh. My. God. I love it!" said Jen enthusiastically. It was put into a pretty bun and looked amazing. On top of her head was a sparkling little tiara. "It's perfect."

Casey thought Jen looked beautiful.

Casey herself had her hair down but, half put up and back. It was pretty too.

Jen smiled at Casey.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked worried.

"He must be an idiot, if he doesn't." she said hugging her friend.

**XOXO**

When all the girls were finished they arrived at the wedding location. It was a very pretty set up. It was a private house but they were using the garden in the back for the ceremony.

"What time is it?" asked Jen for the umpteenth time. That's all she said to anyone. She was so nervous.

"2 minutes later than it was last time you asked." said Jen's mom.

Jen threw her a look.

"Honey it's 5:24." Casey replied.

"Oh my God! I'm getting married at 6." she started hyperventilating.

"Relax okay. Can somebody get her some water?" asked Casey.

When the water finally arrived, Jen drank some and calmed down. Casey finished buttoning up the back of her wedding dress. The Bridesmaids dresses were all light Pinks. Not peach Pink, but a nice baby Pink with sparkles.

"Okay, the veil is the last thing." said Casey. Kelly handed the veil to Casey who then placed it on top of the beautiful brides head.

Casey stepped all the way back until she got the whole image of Jen.

"Oh wow." Casey whispered out. "You look so beautiful." she said and a single tear made it's way down her cheek. Her dress was simple. Not to poofy, not to not-poofy. Perfect.

"Oh, Casey! Don't cry." Jen went over and hugged her. "I just want to thank you so much for helping me out. You've done so much for me, that I don't think I could ever repay you. You're my best friend, Casey."

"Okay girls, five minutes!" said the Wedding Planner who slowly walked into the room.

Jen let go and grabbed onto Casey's shoulders instead.

"It's time." she said.

Casey nodded.

"Are you ready to become, Mrs. Jennifer Moretti?"

"Casey, I have never in my life, been more ready for anything."

"Good Luck okay? Here's your bouquet." Casey handed her the flowers which were sitting on the little table next to them.

Jen took them and nodded. Canon in D, started playing slowly.

"Okay, girls. Groomsmen are waiting right outside the door. Go now. Jen I'll give you the signal." said the Wedding Planner.

She took a big breathe and let it go. "Okay."

The Bridesmaids made their way out of the room and into the front hall. Bridesmaids stood to the left, Groomsmen stood to the right, of the two French doors that led out.

The doors slowly got pushed open and then Brittany met right in the middle with Groomsman Eric. They walked down the white runway aisle that led passed the pretty roses and Lilly's. Everyone was standing up in the rows watching as they made there way up to the white Altar that had the Priest, Alex and his best man Scott waiting anxiously.

Then came Kelly and Steve. Next was Heather and Nick. Then Jen's mom walked down the aisle solo. Everybody awed when the flower girl and the ring bearer walked down with linked arms.

"_Oh my God. This is it. I'm next. Oh God!"_ screamed Casey in her head. Her heart was racing faster than a speeding bullet.

Casey slowly made her way down the three steps and slowly down the white runway. She smiled to each side of the placed chairs. Then she spotted _him. _

He looked so good. Clean cut, in a not so clean cut way. His hair was still it's random, whatever Derek Venturi way, but he looked…hot.

There eyes met and she flashed him a pretty smile. Sure, she was smiling at everyone but it was Derek's smile.

He returned the favour and she almost felt like this was her own wedding. When she reached the altar she turned around and caught his eye again. This time he winked and she wanted to grab him and never let go. He never made her feel so important.

Just then everybody eyed the French doors because Jen was standing there. She looked better than before. She locked eyes with Alex and made her way independently down the aisle.

She currently just set the record for fastest walk down the aisle. As soon as she got up to the altar she smiled vibrantly at Alex who did the same. They were both glowing. She mouthed a "Hi!" and he flashed his dimples her way.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to celebrate the Holy Matrimony of Alex Tristan Moretti and Jennifer Ashlyn Connelly under the Holy sign of God. Even anyone feels this couple shalt not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything.

They proceeded along with the vows. Finally it was the moment.

"I, Alex Moretti, take you Jennifer to be my Jennifer Connelly to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Jennifer Connelly, take you Alex Moretti, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"The rings please." said the Priest.

Alex wiped a few tears away in the process and that egged Jennifer on, and she soon had more tears than before.

He placed the ring on her finger and he was shaking which caused both of them and the people around to slightly laugh.

She then placed the ring on his finger and she started crying all over again, in the process.

"I now pronounce, Mr. And Mrs. Moretti. Alex you may now kiss your beautiful wife."

He grabbed her slowly but forcefully, dipped her down backwards and kissed her romantically. The two were laughing into the kiss, which only made the thing sweeter.

When they broke off, he grabbed her hand and the two walked down the aisle while everyone stood up and cheered for the couple.

"Looky here." said Derek as Casey walked down from the altar. A crowd of people were following the bride and groom out to say Congratulations. Casey and Derek were at the end of the pack.

"Wasn't that so romantic?" she asked Derek.

"That's a chick-flick comment." he replied. She laughed and without her knowledge first, he grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and they proceeded to say Congrats.

"Congratulations, both of you." said Casey hugging Jennifer then Alex.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Um, Alex, this Derek." said Jennifer. "He's here with Casey."

"Congrats dude." said Derek shaking Alex's hand.

"Thanks, man. Jen mentioned you a few times."

"Oh, hopefully it was good."

"I just told him, you guy's situation. We think it's great."

"So, is it picture time?" asked Casey.

"You mean Drag time? I know how long pictures take, so go pee while you can. Then it's straight to the reception. Derek, you and Casey must be in a few pictures together. We need to remember this day. I mean who else, has a famous Hockey player at their wedding? I mean, come on." she said excitedly.

"Well, I'm not really famous, famous. I just started this season."

"Stop being so modest." she said waving her hand. "Alright, so meet us back in the garden in about 5 minutes okay?"

"Yeah." Jen took Alex's hand and they went over to some other friends.

"So was Pog okay when you left him?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, he seemed fine with it. I may have bribed him with a few new toys."

"Your so bad." she said jokingly.

"I can be as bad as you like." he said manipulatively.

"Save it for the reception, bad ass." she said before linking arms and pulling him into the garden.

**XOXO**

"Okay, so I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom." said Scott the best man. "He met, this beautiful girl next to me, in a bakery. Now maybe it's a coincidence that they were there at the exact same time or maybe the fact that, that's where all sweet cupcakes come from like Jen here." everyone awed. "I have known, Alex me entire life. He is such a great guy. Protective, caring, funny, so on, but it wasn't until after he met Jen, I noticed a change. He was also in love. If I was cupid, I couldn't pick a better match for either of them. Hopefully, their lives will be as enjoyable, adventurous, and exciting as can be. To the Bride and Groom." he lifted his glass and so did everyone else. "Cheers guys."

"Thank you, Scott." Jen hugged him.

Alex and Scott "male hugged".

Then on the big TV Screen on the side of the room, a slideshow began with romantic music and Pictures and videos of Jen and Alex.

"Awe." said Jen. "Thanks for making this for me, Kelly." she said from across the table. They watched the slideshow and it was just adorable. So after it was over, the party would truly begin.

"So now, to keep the tradition alive. The first dance as husband and wife." Alex grabbed Jen's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Their song was Hot, Hot, Hot. They decided on it, when they rethought the day they met and Alex spilling his hot coffee all over Jen. It was actually very cute.

But half way through the song other people joined in. When the song ended, Make this Go On Forever by Snow Patrol came on. Derek and Casey were sitting at the same table, but she was talking to one of her friends. He got up and went over to her.

"Excuse us for one moment." he said pulling her away.

"Derek, wha-"

"You owe me a dance, remember?" he pulled her onto the dance floor.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her sides.

"Who knew I would actually enjoy hanging out with _your_ friends." he asked laughing.

"You're a jerk." she said laughing too.

He then pulled her closer thinking it was okay and placed his hands on the small of her back. She slowly and insecurely wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin against his chest.

He whispered in her ear. "You look really pretty tonight."

She closed her eyes and moved with him.

"Casey?" he whispered again.

"Hmm?" she said enjoying the moment.

Something than tapped her leg and she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Pog?" she asked as he looked up and giggled. "Derek." she said looking at him, but he was just smiling.

"Look at his shirt." he said simply.

Casey looked down Pog's shirt. She covered her mouth and almost passed out. She started lightly crying.

Pog's shirt read. _"Will, you marry my daddy, mommy?"_ When she looked at Derek he was holding a ring up. The tears just came harder.

"Derek…" she let out which was no louder than a squeak.

"Please? Now remember, I don't say please to everyone." she couldn't believe it. She wanted to but couldn't.

"Just say Yes already, so I can be your Maid-of-Honour." Jen appeared. Casey looked at her. "Okay, I admit I gave him some pointers, and Ashley Parker Angel gave him an idea, but now you need to give him an answer."

Then Alex pulled her away saying "Jen, stay out of it." as she laughed happily.

Casey looked at Pog then at Derek. She nodded.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

She nodded again. "Yes." then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Wow."

She laughed nervously.

"This is the ring, my dad gave my mom. Hopefully, it'll stay on your finger a lot longer." he placed the engagement ring on her ring finger and then kissed her on the lips. He wiped away her tears and then picked up Pog.

"Oh my God! Are you guys engaged now?" asked Jen running back over to them, which was quite funny, since Alex couldn't seem to keep up with her.

"Thank you." Casey said wrapping her arms around Jen.

"Here." she said handing Casey her bouquet. "Looks like your next." she said smiling.

"How long did you know?"

"Almost a week."

"A week? Wow. I didn't know you could keep a secret like that for a week."

"I know me neither. It may seem like it's really quick, but he's a great guy Casey. Don't let him go. And Derek. If you hurt my bitch here, I swear I'll find a new place to put your hockey stick, got it?" she asked putting a finger in his face.

"I got it!" he said putting his hands up.

"Good. Come on, Alex." she said pulling him away.

"She's a spitfire." he said.

"And you're my fiancé." she said kissing him.

**XOXO**

**Save the Date**

_You are cordially invited_

_To _

_attend _

_The Wedding_

_Of_

_**Derek Venturi**_

_**&**_

_**Casey McDonald**_

_-Details on Back _

**A/N- The End!! So what did you think?? Review and it is ****crucial **** you look at the Pictures on my fanfic page, for this chapter. Review and tell me what you think I should do next.**


	12. Trailer

View The Bermuda Trailer at-youtube. Since I can't post the link just go to youtube and search MissLightOfTheDark and go on the page and the Dasey trailer will be the first video under Videos.


End file.
